ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Jurassic World - Fallen Kingdom
Raven: Jurassic World - Fallen Kingdom, or Raven: Jurassic Park 5 is an action dinosaur videogame - the fifth instalment in the Jurassic Park series, released on June 22, 2015. With 115 villain defeats, it has set up a new Jurassic Park record. The final movie in the saga is Raven: Jurassic World - Extinction, released on the same date as the first movie, but a year later. Plot The game takes place in the year 2015, where warriors and dinosaurs lived in a peaceful world overlooked by four guardians. One day, a series of cataclysmic events happen and an evil dinosaur, Indoraptor, plans to invade the city of Los Angeles with his commander. Only 6 dinosaur champions, guided by one commander leader, can stop him and save Minneapolis. The player can choose a warrior and their dinosaurs to take them through many adventures in Minneapolis, competing in many tournaments and facing down the hybrid dinosaurs as they go. After the villain dinosaur is defeated and gives the remaining power to the leading dinosaur before the dinosaur hero turns into stone due to the sunrise, the story ends and resets with another warrior taking its place depending on the player's choice. Main Cast * James Findlay - Linma * Hugh De Janeiro - Dejan * Amy Wilkinson - Kinsa * Gemma Wilson - Wilga * James Scarlett - Sarla * Daniel Westerbury - Wenra * Daniel Anderson - Denra * Kelly Anid - Kelal * Aled Williams - Simal * Rebecca Digman - Darna * Nathan Volman - Volna Dinosaurs Aquos (Water) * Archelon * Baryonyx * Camarasaurus * Spinosaurus Darkus (Darkness) * Styracosaurus * Torosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Einiosaurus * Triceratops * Pachyrhinosaurus Haos (Light) * Pachycephalosaurus * Stygimoloch * Diplodocus Pyrus (Fire) * Carcharodontosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Albertosaurus * Tarbosaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Tyrannosaurus Rex Subterra (Earth) * Ankylosaurus * Stegosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Parasaurolophus Ventus (Wind) * Velociraptor * Allosaurus * Carnotaurus * Troodon * Majungasaurus * Utahraptor Chapters * Chapter 1: Revenge Of The Alpha Gang * Chapter 2: Tutorial Tryouts * Chapter 3: The Return Of The Dinosaurs * Chapter 4: Anger Management * Chapter 5: A Rise In Suspicion * Chapter 6: The Tag Team Tournament * Chapter 7: A Shocking Surprise * Chapter 8: To Join Or Not To Join * Chapter 9: Born With Hate * Chapter 10: Not To Be Trusted * Chapter 11: Holy AG Trap! * Chapter 12: The Devious Plan * Chapter 13: "Bring It On!" * Chapter 14: The Dynamic Duo Of Villains * Chapter 15: The Ultimate Battle Tournament * Chapter 16: A Different Version * Chapter 17: Ultimate Power * Chapter 18: Full-Sized Dino Star * Chapter 19: Friendship Rules All * Chapter 20: The Indoraptor's Last Stand * Chapter 21: Dr Z's Death * Chapter 22: Raven's Resurrection * Chapter 23: We Make A Team Together Songs * We Make A Team Together * Now I Can Fly - RAIGN Special Shots * Aquos Spiral: User doesn't run out of fuel * Subterra Quake: Reduces opponent's Bakugan's G-Power by 100 * Pyrus Strike: Increases damage during Sphere Attacks * Haos Lightning: Increases G-Power on the player's Bakugan while moving * Ventus Storm: Collects nearby power-ups on the battlefield * Darkus Phantom: Reduces opponent's Bakugan by 40 and increases the player's by 40 Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Dinosaur Movies Category:2015 Category:Raven: Jurassic World - Fallen Kingdom Category:Sequels Category:Adventure Movies Category:Video Games